Unique en son genre
by Swiny
Summary: Qu'est-il arrivé au continuum Q de l'univers miroir?


**Fanfiction Star Trek: "Unique en son genre"**

 **Avertissement:**

Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne tire absolument aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

 **Note auteur:**

A cause d'une amie très insistante, je me suis remise à regarder les Star Trek next génération. Et après avoir redécouvert l'un de mes personnages préférés : Q, je me suis un peu renseignée sur lui et l'idée de ce one-shot m'est venu en tête. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire.

PS: comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à suggérer d'autres idées par MP ou dans les commentaires. Parce que qui sait où cela peut nous mener?

* * *

Lorsque tout à commencer à partir en vrille, le continuum Q n'avait pas vraiment compris sa détresse, ni ses motivations à faire ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, Q avait toujours su qu'il était différent d'eux d'une certaine façon mais il n'avait jamais cru que l'écart entre lui et eux sont si grands. Ironiquement, il avait fallu qu'il rencontre l'un des êtres les plus dangereux de la galaxie, un dénommé 0, pour qu'il s'en rende compte. 0 lui avait beaucoup appris avec ses manipulations, bien que cela reste de manière indirecte. Oh bien sûr, Q n'était pas dupe. Il savait que 0 était un être des plus malveillants et que son « ami » avait été emprisonné pour une bonne raison. Mais néanmoins, durant son partenariat avec lui, le membre du continuum avait réfléchi à pas mal de question que 0 avait l'art de mettre en avant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte…

Par exemple, à quoi bon se soucier des êtres inférieurs qui ne demandaient qu'à adorer ou craindre des dieux en échange de faveurs variées ? Pourquoi Q, dans toute son omnipotence, ne pouvait pas sauver de l'extinction une espèce qui ne demandait qu'à être sauvé et à faire ses preuves ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de désintégrer quelqu'un qui était aussi inutile qu'insupportable pour l'univers entier ? Pourquoi devait-il autant craindre les borgs alors qu'un simple claquement de doigt suffisait à s'en débarrasser de manière définitive ? Y avait-il un point réel à leur existence sachant que l'univers n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin des Q en premier lieu ? Et suivant cette logique, si vous pouviez avoir tout ce que vous vouliez rien qu'en y pensant, quel était le point de vivre sachant que rien de ce que vous faites est hors de votre portée presque instantanée ?

Autant de question sans réel réponse de la part du continuum qui avait agacé Q à un point presque inimaginable. A chaque fois qu'il en discutait avec un autre de ses semblables, on se moquait de lui et on lui répondait presque toujours la même chose sans le moindre désir d'argumentation : les Q agissent en tant qu'observateur. Les Q ne doivent pas se mêler des chronologies. Les Q ne s'abaissent pas à agir avec des races aussi peu évolués… Et il en passe des meilleurs. Ne se rendaient-ils tous pas compte d'à quel point ce genre de réponse était hypocrite ? Ou alors, ne s'étaient-ils tous simplement jamais posé ce genre de question dérangeante durant leurs millions d'années d'existences communes ? Q ne saurait le dire.

Après que 0 le trahit de manière prévisible, Q le renvoya dans sa prison… Bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi. L'ironie avait voulu que 0 lui ouvre les yeux sur tellement de choses qu'il avait fini par le voir comme un ami. Quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre et qui était suffisamment avancé pour débattre sur les sujets occasionnels qui hantaient parfois Q pendant des années. Pendant une dizaine d'année, Q avait cru que c'était réciproque… Mais alors le continuum lui avait aussi donné ce sentiment si trompeur d'appartenance. Et ce simple parallèle doublé à l'amertume d'une énième trahison lui avait donné une volonté suffisante pour laisser son ami jouir de sa peine amplement méritée.

Et alors Q était à nouveau seul. Seul dans un univers rempli de merveilles qui se transformaient en cendres à travers ses yeux. Un univers qui ne lui laissait comme seul compagnie qu'une famille aussi dysfonctionnel et moralisatrice que le continuum Q. Cette même famille qui aimait le traiter comme le mouton noir de la bande, critiquant sans arrêt tout ce qu'il faisait, incapable de voir qu'il n'allait pas bien, incapable de comprendre que si Q faisait tous ça c'était pour que sa famille le remarque et comprenne sa douleur. Q avait crié au vide entre les étoiles. Il avait créé des super novas afin de se suicider pour écarter les pensées parasites et la myriade de question qui polluaient son esprit. Il avait conquis des planètes, des territoires, des quadrants dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux ne s'inquiète…

Mais ils sont justes restés là… Ils l'ont regardé faire et après que des horreurs aient été commises, ils réinitialisaient simplement la chose brisée à son état d'origine tout en lui frappant métaphoriquement sur les doigts. A un moment donné, ils ont tenté de le punir en l'écartant de ce que c'était d'être un Q dans l'espoir qu'il arrête ses jeux… Comme si ses jeux n'étaient pas déjà tous ce qui lui restaient. Et comme il jouait bien !

Q était un maître de la tromperie, un virtuose du crime, un être aussi chaotique qu'enfantin. Voilà ce que se laissaient dire les êtres inférieurs quand il le voyait venir pour jouer à la conquête. D'un claquement de doigt, la résistance tombait et il se faisait proclamer le nouveau dieu ou diable qui se cachait derrière les étoiles du ciel des indigènes à qui il rendait visite. Les rumeurs à son sujet se répandirent dans chaque quadrant qui osait prononcer son nom dans un murmure.

Et lorsque le mot finit par se répandre qu'il comptait envahir les terrans, le continuum intervint dans toute leur incompréhension toute puissante. Et dans sa colère, dans cette envie de parcourir de force cet écart entre lui et sa race, ils furent détruits… Et dans son horreur, Q se bannit et les pensées lugubres reprirent leurs dignes places à l'avant plan de son esprit.

Dans son malheur, Q ne fut cependant pas oublié. La cabale d'Orion le priait de finir son œuvre. Sacrifiant vie après vie, versant gouttes de sang après gouttes de sangs et ce, dans l'espoir d'entrapercevoir plus de l'être qui pouvait anéantir l'univers d'un claquement de doigt. La moindre de ses paroles étaient absorbées et devenaient sacrées, la moindre de ses actions devenaient aussi corrompues que vénérer. Son omniscience le rendait incapable de la moindre erreur et bientôt des assassins se mirent à son nom pour avoir la chance de capturer l'attention d'un conquérant aussi chaotique que le plus grand joueur des galaxies connues et inconnues.

Alors qu'en réalité, laissé pour compte à se morfondre devant la plus grande perte qu'il puisse subir, Q n'était rien de tout cela. Q était juste cassé… Mais au moins, même un être cassé avait droit à ses petits jeux. Et c'est tout ce qui l'empêcha de tout emporter dans une lumière aussi blanche que vide de sens.


End file.
